


Напарники

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry (Novels)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Novella
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка по первой новелле, которая никанон, но я ее все равно люблю. <br/>Намеки на Грю/Тони и Гилвер/Тони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Напарники

  
**Напарники**

* * *

\- Эй, Бобби, плесни-ка джина, - Тони слизнул с ложки остатки мороженого и, отодвинув локтем вазочку, растянулся на барной стойке.

\- Поосторожней, - буркнул Бобби, не спеша протирая стакан. - То, что тебе скучно - не повод мешать другим надираться.

\- Я и сам собираюсь надраться сегодня, - обиженно проворчал молодой наемник, уткнувшись носом в деревянное покрытие стойки. - Ну и воняет же...

\- А ты не нюхай, - насмешливый голос за спиной заставил Тони быстро обернуться. - Мне пиво, как обычно, Бобби.

\- Хэй! - Тони хлопнул напарника по плечу. - Зазнайка Грю вернулся!

Грю усмехнулся, искоса глянув на приятеля.

\- Вернулся, - нехотя признал он, прихлебывая свое любимое мерзкое пойло. - Я слышал, ты нашел мне замену... Что ж. Давно пора.

Он кивнул в сторону Гилвера. Тот, как всегда, сидел за столиком в углу в окружении мелкой шпаны, рассчитывающей на халявную выпивку.

\- Гилвер? - Тони хмыкнул, но вышло не очень-то весело. - Хрень все это, Грю. Ты что, ревнуешь?

\- Может быть, - Грю криво улыбнулся, кружкой подвинув стакан с джином в сторону Тони. - Поговаривают, что из вас сладкая парочка вышла. Золотая к тому же. Сколько вам на двоих вывалили за последнее дело? Двадцать кусков?

\- Тридцать, - услужливо подсказал Энзо, материализовавшийся под локтем Грю. Он бесцеремонно втиснулся рядом с Тони и отхлебнул джина из его стакана. - Сегодня, детки, я вам принес кое-что интересное, - заговорщическим тоном добавил он, подмигивая подопечному.

\- Я не в настроении, - Тони поморщился, вытирая рукавом ободок стакана. - И не разноси тут микробов. У Бобби джин и без того как живой.

\- Брось, Тони, ты меня обижаешь, - Энзо, как ни в чем не бывало, расстелил перед ним контракт. - Погляди на это добро.

\- Говорю же - я не в настроении, - отрезал Тони, поглядывая на Грю. Тот лишь улыбался, уткнувшись в грязную кружку.

\- Черт подери, мне надоело с тобой возиться! - Энзо ударил пухлым кулаком по барной стойке. - Ладно. Хрен с тобой. Если не я, то твой напарник тебя убедит. - Вырвав бумаги из-под локтя Тони, Энзо решительно направился к столику Гилвера.

\- Как он в деле? - тихо спросил Грю.

Тони нахмурился, пригубил джин.

\- Жесткий малый, - наконец отозвался он. Первым определением Гилвера как напарника, которое приходило ему в голову, было "идеальный", но ему не хотелось подливать масла в огонь. - По-моему, у него нервов вообще нету. Может, потому и забинтовался весь, что ему нервы повырезали.

\- Много же я пропустил, - хмыкнул Грю. - Наверное, вы и впрямь два сапога пара.

Тони одним глотком осушил стакан и кивнул Бобби, чтобы налил добавки.

\- Слушай, Грю. Я, кажись, понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Про ту бойню в Оз-клубе не брешил только ленивый. Если ты думаешь, что его помощь я принял, а от твоей отказался, то тебе пора на пенсию.

\- Спокойно, Тони, - пожилой наемник по-отечески улыбнулся ему. Сейчас это только раздражало Тони, хотя в другое время тронуло бы: у наемников не принято заводить друзей, и Грю не меньше других старался держать дистанцию хотя бы на словах. Никто из местных не знал, что Тони регулярно к нему заходит и жрет хавчик, приготовленный его дочкой. - По-моему, ты всерьез считаешь, что я ревную.

\- А что, нет? - Тони отобрал у ворчащего бармена бутылку и хлебнул прямо из горла.

\- Не особенно. Я понимаю, что тебе нужен партнер, а не прихвостень вроде меня.

\- Да заткнись ты! - вопреки обыкновению, Тони повысил голос. Из-за ближайших столиков донеслись смешки. - Ты мою задницу столько раз прикрывал, что я уж считать задолбался. Я тебе не психотерапевт, чтобы с твоими комплексами носиться.

\- Оп-па, а задница Тони нарасхват, - хихикнул Эколь. - Теперь ясно, почему малышка Керри не смогла от него ничего добиться...

\- Ни к чему язвить. - Смешки тут же смолкли. Этот голос в баре слышали слишком редко, и никогда - без причины.

Тони обернулся, готовый с ходу врезать забинтованному промеж глаз. Гилвер стоял почти вплотную к нему, зловеще улыбаясь из-под повязок.

\- Тони Редгрейв - отличный боец, - продолжал он, глядя напарнику в глаза. - Все верно: просто так я от него не откажусь.

\- Я тебе жена, что ли? - Тони облокотился о стойку. - Я не знаю, откуда ты взялся, но у нас здесь другие порядки. Каждый за себя. И напарников себе каждый тоже сам выбирает.

Неожиданная ярость стучалась в виски. Рука сама собой потянулась к рукояти меча.

\- Хотите снова спорить - за бухло платите вперед, - рявкнул Бобби, нарушая тяжелую тишину.

\- Пойдет, - кивнул Гилвер. Он извлек из кармана пиджака тугой кошелек и отсчитал несколько сотен. - Сдачу оставь себе.

Тони невольно рассмеялся.

\- Да ты от трех стопок падаешь, мумия.

\- Я проиграл тот поединок, но с тех пор я стал сильнее, - возразил Гилвер. - Переместимся за стол?

\- Как скажешь. – Тони тряхнул головой и хотел было встать, но его удержали за руку. Он удивленно посмотрел на Грю – заявление Гилвера вывело его из себя настолько, что он почти забыл о собственно причине конфликта. – Ты чего?

\- Вам работать сегодня, - напомнил Грю тихо. – Может, прекратите балаган?

\- Вот именно! – взвизгнул Энзо, о котором Тони уж точно успел забыть. – Заказчик не будет ждать, пока вы протрезвеете!

\- Что же, мы отложим дуэль, - Гилвер благосклонно кивнул. – Думаю, с сегодняшней миссией мы справимся за час. Приготовьте водку к нашему возвращению.

По прокуренному залу пронеслись вздохи разочарования. Всем было интересно поглядеть, научился ли новичок за пару месяцев пить так, как Редгрейв.

Тони молча подхватил меч и так же молча вышел из бара, ни на кого не оглядываясь. Гилвер нагнал его на улице и протянул бумаги, полученные от Энзо.

\- Не сердись, - спокойно произнес он. – Это была шутка.

\- Проехали. – Свежий воздух отрезвил Тони, и желание размазать напарника по стене слегка поутихло. В конце концов, они действительно шутили. И он сам, и Грю, и бинтованный. Подколки – привычное дело в такой компании.

\- Люди очень нелогичны, - заметил Гилвер, перехватывая свой меч из левой руки в правую. Из-под повязок просвечивало подобие улыбки. – Ты так не считаешь, Тони?

\- Ты сегодня слишком много говоришь, - отрезал Редгрейв. – Тебе не идет. Нарушается сходство с мумией.

\- Наши заказчики, - Гилвер указал на мигнувшую фарами машину на другой стороне улицы. – Я все же считаю, что часа нам хватит.

\- Полчаса, - фыркнул Тони.

\- Если выйдет так, то ты компенсируешь расходы на выпивку.

Тони усмехнулся. Чушь все это. Гилвер – обычный парень, пусть и со странностями. И идеальный напарник. А Грю пусть заткнет варежку - уже не мальчик, чтобы ревновать к работе.

\- По рукам, Тутанхамон.


End file.
